Dead things
by cifer66
Summary: "So Harry, would you consider yourself a necrophiliac?" Crane asked, "No, no it's not like that doc, I just love dead things". Joker meets a very peculiar man in the streets of Gotham. One-shot! Pre-TDK! Dark!


Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

* * *

Dead things always fascinated Harry.

How they would all inevitably grow cold. Their glassy, lifeless eyes always staring into oblivion. The way their hair pooled around their head like a fallen halo.

He never knew when this particular fetish started. Perhaps it was when he saw the mail man run over one of Mrs Figg's cats. Or maybe when he saw Dudley rip a fly's wings off. I might've even been when Voldemort cast the killing curse on his parents.

He never told anyone of his fascination, not Hermione, not even his best mate Ron. Harry knew even in a world where people ride on broomsticks and brew potions, liking dead things was not_ normal._

Harry never discriminated between what animals he played with, as long as they all ended up one way – dead. But it was when he saw Cedric's lifeless body, he knew he was hooked. So long were the days that he would be satisfied skinning a few rats or chopping off a few bird heads. Harry Potter turned his interest to _humans_.

It was surprisingly easy to kill humans, one well aimed blow to the head was all it took to rob them of their precious life. The Dursley's never cared where he went, just as long as he finished all his chores. His first kill was an old business man, trying to pick up reception on his cell, he never saw the knife coming. It was dark so Harry dragged his body to an alleyway. The police never came.

It was so easy.

He couldn't believe how some people could actually get caught doing something so simple as murder. Harry only came to one conclusion. The murderers on the telly_ were all idiots_.

* * *

It was done.

Voldemort was dead.

Oh how many times Harry found himself envisioning how his nemesis's dead corpse would look. How the man who killed many would look when finally overcome by death. He was disappointed. There was something about it, something _normal_. Absolutely nothing different. In death, the great and powerful Lord Voldemort was no different to other dead things.

Harry screamed. He _would _find the _perfect _dead thing.

Attracted to the noise, Hermione and Ron ran over to him, "Harry, you okay mate?" Ron asked wrapping his arm around his shoulders.

"Yes Ron, I am okay. Brilliant in fact." That was the last thing Ron ever heard as he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen and saw only darkness.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Hermione screamed. Wand pointing at the prone form kneeling beside the body of her boyfriend.

Wiping the bloodied knife on Ron's clothing, he grinned, "Isn't it obvious Hermione? I'm going to kill everyone." With those parting words, he flung his knife into her right shoulder. Dropping her wand from pain and surprise, she only had enough time to see her first friend raise the Elder Wand at her and a flash of green light before everything went dark.

Retrieving his knife from his former friend, Harry smirked as he looked at the feint outline of Hogsmeade.

This was only the start of his crusade.

* * *

Harry smiled under hateful glares of all those in the court. He used to hate the attention he received due to his status as the Boy-Who-Lived, but somehow he liked this kind of attention. Attention he earned. In fact he enjoyed these hateful looks instead of the fake smiles people reserved only for the Boy-Who-Lived.

They were calling it the Hogsmeade Massacre, he killed 657 people that day singlehandedly and left almost 2000 injured. It took over 30 Aurors and all the remaining members of the Order to take him down with a stunner from behind.

He was dressed in what muggles call a 'straight jacket', only the buckles were reinforced by magic to secure his bindings. He looked over at as the representative of the jury handed Amelia Bones the letter with his fate on it.

"Harry Potter." Her shrill voice speared through the murmurings of the court and the room became silent, "for your participation in the Hogsmeade Massacre, you deserve death or at least Azkaban for life. However, taking into account your services to the Wizarding World, the jury has decided that you will be sent to the muggle facility Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane, your magic: stripped. To ensure the invisibility of the Wizarding World, your records will be destroyed and created anew. This will be in effect immediately" She thumped the mallet twice, "case closed."

Harry only heard a muttered 'stupify' before he succumbed to unconsciousness.

* * *

When Harry awoke he was strapped to some type of upwards gurney still in his straight jacket. He looked around and saw that he was being wheeled into a large building, over the large front doors were 'ARKHAM ASYLUM FOR THE CRIMINALLY INSANE' in rusted bronze letters. Harry smiled, excitement filling his gut. A new challenge and with no magic. How fun.

"So you're awake I see," a gruff voice called out from behind him, most likely the man wheeling him. Harry unsuccessfully strained his neck to see the man.

"You're young, I hear you went on a killing spree, you'll fit right in here. Before you get settled in you're going to have a nice little chat with the boss-man." He chuckled and stopped at a door, "right through here." He wheeled Harry inside and Harry examined the room.

Filthy was the only word that came to mind. Or dirty. The originally white floor tiles were caked with dust and dirt with yellow staining in between them. The dark moss green walls were covered in cobwebs and cracks. A wooden bookshelf was pressed in the corner. In the centre of the room stood a large mahogany table with two chairs at either end.

The guy who was wheeling him unbuckled him and shoved him into a plastic chair. A man in a brown pinstripe suit with a mob of brown hair and glasses, looking down at what looked like his files. "Thanks Phil, you can leave." He waved him off without looking. With a grunt of acknowledgement _Phil_ left.

The man looked up and Harry was faced with surprisingly blue eyes. Oh how he wanted to see those eyes fade away of life. "So, you're Hadrian Grimm. I am Dr. Jonathan Crane, head of this institute and your doctor for the _rest _of your stay."

Harry mentally rolled his eyes. He knew they meant to keep him here forever. "Your file states that your parents died when you were one and you grew up in an orphanage. Nothing remarkable happened until you killed 657 people in England. Now Harry, do you have anything to say about that?"

"Nothing."

"Now you can tell me Hadrian, I'm trying to make you better, an upstanding citizen. Whatever you tell me won't come out of this room"

Harry remained silent.

"Alright how about I start? You grew up in an orphanage, did other children pick on you?"

Harry mentally sighed over the new life the Wizarding World set him up with. "Only as much as the next kid."

"Okay," Crane said happy with getting an answer out of the stubborn teen. He just needed to write a diagnosis on him and then he would be free to "Now, growing up did you have any hobbies?"

Harry cracked a small grin, anyone would if they were telling their passion to someone who was sure to listen. "I love dead things. Big, small, fat, skinny, doesn't matter to me."

Crane looked up instantly, it seems he has found the root of his new charge's problem. "So Hadrian, so you like killing things?"

"Harry, call me Harry and it doesn't matter, they can be alive or dead, I don't care how. I just love seeing dead things.

"So this is why you killed those people?"

"Yes seeing how they look in death is just so invigorating! How their face looks, almost as if some divine force will save them from fate."

"And this all started when you were young?"

"I don't know when it started. But whenever I just wanted to be away from others I'd go to this forest near my school. I had this special spot you see? It was a low tree branch and I'd just sit there and read. There were tons of dead things in the forest, I just loved to sit there and think of all the dead things that surrounded me. Sometimes I told them about things, they never run away like the live ones."

"So you only killed animals when you were younger?"

Harry stopped and thought. No point if he lied, they all thought he was a nutter anyway and it was always good to build a nice reputation. "I must've been 16 when I first killed a man. He was a business worker, he was all alone and I just wanted to see him dead. I never got caught by the police and no one at the orphanage ever knew I was gone. After him I would go out every 2 or 3 nights for another target."

Crane hurriedly wrote down notes, "so Harry, would you consider yourself a necrophiliac?" Crane asked.

"No, no it's not like that doc, I just love dead things." Harry answered with a toothy smile.

"So you don't feel any kind of sexual attraction?"

Harry simply nodded.

"Alright I believe that is enough for today, you did well Harry." With a yell of 'Phil!' Harry was hastily escorted out of his office. Crane cast a dark smirk, excited with a new subject to test his fear gas on.

* * *

Harry strutted around his cell, still in the goddamned spray jacket contemplating,

'Should he escape? Would it be too soon to escape on his first day? It was after all, free food and shelter. No, he has a goal: to find the perfect dead thing. Yes, that's right. He can't kill anyone in here after all.'

Reaching a decision, Harry looked out of the barred windows at the shining moon. There's a whole world out there for the taking. A world that will be robbed free of life. Harry cackled, constructing an escape plan in his mind. He may not have his magic anymore, but he survived without it for 11 years.

Walking over to the basin, he quickly looked over himself in the mirror. Yep, still had his lightning scar and untameable raven hair, he no longer possessed the trademark glasses that defined him as a Potter, Hermione had brewed a complex potion to correct his eyesight in sixth year. Happy with what he saw, he closed his eyes, gritted his teeth and braced himself, he had to do this quickly as the noise would attract the guards. With no outward hesitation, he smashed his head into the mirror.

Shaking of the daze, Harry quickly rubbed the latches which restricted his arms on a large shard of glass protruding from the sink. SNAP. Success! With one arm free, Harry grabbed another piece of glass to undo his other one.

Grasping the two shards in each hand, he slipped to the floor, arms tucked underneath him to conceal his makeshift weapons. He smirked as heard the sound of the cell door opening and footsteps of guards approaching him. Immediately he pounced on them, slashing their throats and ending their lives.

Running out of his cell he ran to the nearest window. Alarms blared overhead. He must have been around the fifth floor at least, but jumping out of windows was nothing compared to what he did in Hogwarts. He _would_ make it.

Grabbing a chair in the hallway, Harry chucked it through the glass, shattering it. He turned around to see the dishevelled face of Crane and a hoard of guards behind him. With a two fingered salute and toothy grin he leaped out, landing with a forward role.

Racing towards the road he jumped in front of a car he watched it swerve into a stop a few meters away from him. Harry mentally chuckled, weren't ordinary people so _normal_? Escaping was a breeze.

As the driver climbed out of the car yelling profanities at him Harry stabbed his chest, the obese whale of a man doubled over and Harry climbed into the car, keys still in ignition. Looking over at the prison he shared his parting words, "Bye Bye Arkham~ "

* * *

Joker skulked around the streets of Gotham. It was night and he was planning the next bank robbery to gain the Bat's attention. His calling card surely must have already made it to him. But what to do next?

"Arg, no stop, please. I'll give you anything! Money you want? Have it. Please don't hurt me." Huh? Now what was that? A mugging that _he_ wasn't committing? Now this looks like some fun.

Joker slowly walked over to the sound of a scuffle only to be faced with the image of a dark haired figure wearing a black feathered bird mask over his eyes holding a woman by her blonde curls.

The woman upon seeing the Joker suddenly smiled, as if her knight in shining armour had just arrived. "Help me sir!" she pleaded.

Intrigued, Joker only walked around the two figures, inspecting the situation.

Sensing no hostility from the other man. Harry quickly stabbed his hidden blade into her back watching as the light died in her eyes, he stood up satisfied, swinging his mask to the left side of his head he stared at the newcomer. "Came to watch the show?"

Joker stared at the newly revealed emerald eyes. "It looked quite interesting."

"Yes, I've been following her for a few days, I just wanted to see how her hair would look covered in her blood."

He cackled, "Joker. What do I call you kid?"

"Grimm. Harry Grimm." Harry replied, not minding being called a kid. It was his innocent looks after all that allowed him to follow his victims without suspicion.

"Say kid, you're the one that they're looking for. Hadrian Grimm if I recall. They say you massacred a whole village single-handedly and escaped Arkham on your first day. I heard they're even getting Batsie on your case."

"Yeah, that's me. But what about you? Green hair, face paint. Why, you must be the Joker. You were on the news the other day. Two homicides and a heist. Heard you leave a joker card as your signature."

"Hey, I gotta proposition for you. I'm planning on robbing a bank to get Bat's attention. How 'bout a partnership?"

"A partnership?" Harry responded suspicious. "Why would I want money?"

"No, not for the money, I'm gonna rob a bank and you can be there to kill whoever you want."

"Hmm, no thanks, but I'm happy by myself." Harry turned away only to be stopped when a gloved hand landed on his shoulder.

"No no no you don't understand the benefits of this partnership. The Bat wants both of us. We'll be safer working together."

"I'll just escape again like las-"

"No, but don't you think they will be more prepared? They'll lock you in a room and throw away the keys."

Harry paused. Perhaps this proposition was worth considering. Two villains up against Batman. All the people to kill. _More dead things_. Harry nodded and shook Joker's hands. Joker wrapped his arms around him, spinning and laughing with glee.

"Yes I think we're going to make a duo that Gotham has never seen. Just you and me, against the rest of the world."

* * *

AN

Well I am really happy with this one-shot and my attempt at making a dark!Harry. If you are a BBC Sherlock fan then you probably picked up that I gave Harry some of Moriarty's traits with the whole 'normal' thing. The last quote "Just you and me, against the rest of the world" was also taken from Sherlock. I'm thinking of making this into a trilogy, one for each of the movies. But I don't really know just yet. If you have any ideas or anything you'd like to see, please feel free to just tell me.

Anyways hope you enjoyed and please leave a review!

- Cifer66


End file.
